His Amber Eyes: Leather mini skirts
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Title says it all! EdWin RoyRiza READ!


**(A/N) yes yes I'm back to write more...unfortunatly i have 2 commentors now...**

**Miawinme: what you don't like me?**

**Twilight: you stole my precious takenu **

**Miawinme: SIT!**

**Twilight bangs into ground **

**Twilight: WHAT THE HELL? When I created you I did not let you control me! **

**Miawinme: MWHAHAHAHAHA**

**Takenu: just start the fic**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction pretty much sums it up but get it through your thick skulls I DONT OWN FMA...SOBS**

Ed and Al were at central sitting in Roy's office waiting for him to stop yelling at Havoc for sexually harrassing Hawkeye or somthing. Ed groaned. "If I knew he was gunna ignore we were here I would've just not come."

"Sir, please calm down."

"No! Hawkeye, what he did is unacceptable."

"Don't worry sir I'll just shoot at him if he gets out of hand."

"No, I'LL burn him to death."

Apparently neither of them seemed to make Havoc feel comforted. He snuck out of the room hearing Roy shout at him "DON'T THINK I'LL FORGET THIS!"

Roy's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Please inform Edward and Alphonse that they have a visitor waiting for them."

"Huh?" Roy said looking around the room just now realizing the Elric brothers were in his office. "Oh okay I'll tell them."

"So Edward," he said hanging up the phone "have you gotten any further with the philosophers stone research? Haha of course you haven't."

"Apparently not as far as you've gotten with Hawkeye."

"WHAT was that?"

"Nothing, just give me my assignment."

"...Dammit with all of that chaos from Havoc I forgot what I was going to have you do."

The door opened.

"Ed! Al! How long were you going to leave me standing out there for?" Winry greeted her friends SO kindly.

"Winry!" The brothers said in unison.

Ed jumped up and kissed Winry.

**Takenu: he had to jump to reach her?**

**Twilight: NO he jumped out of his CHAIR**

**Takenu: specify better**

"If you're going to do that leave my office."

"So I suppose theres not enough room for you and your girl with me here?"

Roy was now pissed. Extremely pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW? I can do WHATEVER I please you little-"

"LITTLE?"

"YEAH...LITTLE"

Then Roy and Ed exchanged a few words to explicit for you to see.

"Brother stop." Alphonse tried to calm his brother down. He was unsucessful.

"That's it." Hawkeye was now annoyed. She shot off her gun.

The two alchemists, now tackling eachother, held still, stunned by the sound of the shot.

"I've had it with you too." Hawkeye began walking out of the room.

"Hey" Winry caught up to her "let's go eat lunch somewhere."

Flame and FullMetal looked at eachother. Ed jumped up first "WAIT FOR ME!" Roy ran after him "RIZAAAAA!"

Al decided to stay away from the fued.

-----

Ed, Winry, Roy, and Riza were all sitting around a table eating hamburgers. Roy glared at Ed. Ed glared at Roy.

Roy smirked. "Hey Ed I have the ultimate challenge for you..." he whispered in Eds ear "see who can get his girl in a leather mini-skirt first. Ed smiled "You're on."

**Twilight: leather mini-skirts are dumb**

**Miawinme: you'd where one for Ed tho**

**Twilight: ...**

Ed got up and said "Hey Winry let's go shopping." "For auto-mail parts?" She giggled. "Nope," he said "clothes." "Okay.." she said semi-disappointed. "We shall go shopping to..." Roy said "I'll buy you somthing."

Both Winry and Riza, however, knew the scheming alchemists were up to somthing.

----

Ed began begging "C'mon it'll look great on you..." He held up the skirt.

"Don't waste your money. I want a new wrench. The last one got transmuted." Ed glared. "I like the way it turned out though" she smiled.

----

Not too far away Roy was also having trouble with convincing his date. "No."

"Pleeeeeease"

"Sir you look ridiculous begging like that."

"Don't you think it'd look good on you?"

"Sir...that's beside the point. I need to keep my integrity."

"Call me Roy...not sir."

Riza blushed "Oh sorry s- uh er Roy."

----

Winry managed to sneak away from Ed and found Riza. They whispered to eachother about their suspisions and what they should do.

Winry smiled "It's perfect."

----

Roy and Hawkeye, and Ed and Winry met up later. Winry and Riza began cracking up. "That's great!" Winry yelled "that is sooo your color Roy." She taunted "And you Ed, it goes soooo well with your amber eyes!" Ed and Roy sighed and knew that they could never forget this.

The day their dates dressed them up in leather mini-skirts.

**Twilight: poor Ed poor Ed...he does look hot tho...**

**Takenu: -- just review ppl**


End file.
